Ghost at School
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Petualangan lima sahabat menghadapi hantu-hantu yang memiliki sifat dan cerita yang berbeda-beda. Apa saja yang akan dilakukan Miku, Luka, Zimi, Gumiya, dan Mikuo? Apa yang akan terjadi? Penasaran? Check it out! #PandoraBox


**Author : Sara Sawauchi**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha**

**Genre : Friendship-Adventure-Mystery-Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Typo(s), dan sebagainya.**

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Rabu, 03 Oktober._**

Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, dan Samune Zimi. Tiga sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka bertiga kini terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Pasalnya, di hadapan mereka kini telah melayang sosok gadis SMA yang cukup mengerikan.

Pemandangan biasa memang, namun jika harus terus-terusan melihatnya pastilah mereka merasa mual. Gadis SMA itu memang tidak selalu muncul, tetapi, di tiap jam lima sore gadis itu pasti muncul dan terus mondar-mandir hingga jam enam sore yang artinya mereka harus menunggu selama satu jam.

Miku mendengus, gadis itu merasa kesal dan sedikit menyesal karena pulang terlalu sore. Salahkan ketua OSIS mereka yang mengadakan rapat di sore hari. Miku melirik kedua sahabatnya yang tampak gelisah, terbesit perasaan bersalah karena membuat kedua sahabatnya harus ikut menunggu selama satu jam di halaman sekolah.

"Maaf.." gumam gadis berambut hijau tosca tersebut, "gara-gara menunggu rapat selesai untuk menemaniku kalian jadi harus ikut menunggu seperti ini.."

Luka menoleh lalu tersenyum, "tidak.. tidak.. aku hanya tak habis pikir, bagaimana jadinya kau tanpa kami jika harus menunggu 'dia' selama satu jam?"

"Sudahlah Mii-chan, jangan merasa bersalah. Toh, kita itukan sahabat, jadi.. inilah guna seorang sahabat." timpal Zimi.

Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk dengan semangat pada kedua sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Terimakasih.."

**oo Ghost at School oo**

Sudah satu jam, langit juga sudah tampak gelap. Sosok gadis SMA yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir tak jelas di depan gerbang sekolah mereka pun kini telah pergi.

Miku, Luka, dan Zimi bergegas pulang. Untunglah mereka belum ketinggalan kereta saat itu. Miku duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca komik kesayangannya, sedangkan kedua sahabatnya mengobrol ringan di sebelahnya.

"Ne, apa tak ada cara untuk mengusir 'dia' dari sekolah? Kalau setiap hari kita harus menunggu seperti itu kan tidak enak.." ujar Zimi tiba-tiba.

"Teke-teke itu ya.. susah juga sih, habis Iroha-sensei bilang dia sudah ada disana sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu.." timpal Miku seraya menutup komiknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Masa' iya harus panggil pemburu hantu?" tanya Luka setengah bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pemburu hantu..."

Dan ketiganya pun kembali memulai obrolan seru mereka ketika Miku membisikkan sesuatu.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Kamis, 04 Oktober._**

"Oh, jadi kalian sudah pernah melihatnya secara langsung?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau lumut.

"Iya, sudah lima kali malah. Dan itu sangat menjijikan.."jawab Luka sambil menunjukkan wajah jijik.

"Yah, siapa tahu 'dia' lebih memilih mengambil kakimu dibanding mencari miliknya sendiri.."

"MIKUO!"

"Hehe.. bercanda, Luka-hime. Tak perlu setakut itu.."

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Zimi.

Semua langsung terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Teke-teke, panggilan untuk sosok hantu gadis SMA tanpa kaki yang selalu mondar-mandir di depan gerbang sekolah. Menurut Iroha-sensei, hantu gadis itu pernah mengalami kecelakaan kereta yang membuat kakinya hancur terlindas.

Sejak saat itulah teke-teke selalu mondar-mandir mencari kakinya di depan gerbang sekolah, karena kebetulan ia kecelakaan di stasiun depan sekolah.

"Haah.."

Entah karena sehati, satu pikiran atau hanyalah kebetulan. Mereka berlima menghela nafas secara bersamaan. Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sudah bertanya pada Iroha-sensei mengapa teke-teke di depan sekolah tidak diusir saja. Namun Iroha-sensei bilang, setiap hantu itu akan diusir, pasti ada saja kejadian yang menghambatnya.

"Sudah diputuskan!" seru Gumiya tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Akan kuusir sendiri hantu itu!"

"EEEEHH?!"

Miku, Luka, dan Zimi melongo tak percaya. Mereka tahu Gumiya dan Mikuo itu selalu menganggap diri mereka sebagai pemburu hantu. Tapi tak mereka sangka, keduanya seberani itu.

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Luka.

"Hohoho.. kalau tidak, mana mungkin kami disebut sebagai pemburu hantu, Luka-hime.." ujar Mikuo sambil melayangkan tatapan penuh cinta pada Luka.

Luka yang melihatnya hanya bisa muntah bohongan di tempat.

"OSH! Kalian bertiga juga harus ikut!" seru Gumiya lagi.

"Nggak mau! Aku kan ada rapat nanti.." ujar Miku menolak.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja wajah Gumiya menjadi lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ada alasan untuk menunggu kan!" katanya, "nah, kalian tak boleh pulang sebelum bertemu dengan teke-teke, oke?!"

Ketiga gadis yang ikut dalam kelompok kecil-kecilan itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Tak ada gunanya melawan 'King of Debate' disaat seperti ini.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

_Berapa lama lagi?_ batin Miku sambil menopang dagu, rapat telah selesai sejak jam empat sore dan sekarang masih pukul setengah lima. Miku benci menunggu. Ia tak suka menunggu, apalagi ketika ia terpaksa menunggu hantu langganan itu pergi.

Miku menatap Gumiya yang sibuk berkoar-koar di depannya dan Zimi, lalu ke arah Mikuo yang terus menggoda Luka. Miku kembali memandang gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka, ia tak melihat tanda-tanda hantu itu akan datang.

"Kurasa teke-teke tak ingin melihat wajah burukmu itu Gumiya.." ujar Miku datar tanpa dosa.

"Enak saja, orang sekece dan setampan diriku ini pasti banyak yang suka!" bantah Gumiya dengan sedikit narsis sehingga membuat Miku dan Zimi muntah di tempat.

Semua kembali terdiam, sepertinya Gumiya sudah kehilangan mood-nya untuk bercerita ini-itu. Mikuo pun ikut duduk di sebelah Gumiya dengan wajah babak belur.

Gumiya mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya seakan tengah menepis kasar tangan di bahunya. Gumiya bergumam kesal dan kembali berusaha menepis sesuatu yang mencolek bahunya.

"Akh.. apaan si.. h.." Gumiya terdiam ketika mengetahui siapa yang terus mencolek bahunya, "kyaaaaa!"

"Wow, Gumiya.. tak kusangka ternyata kau adalah seorang wanita.." celetuk Mikuo dan ikut menoleh ke belakang bersama yang lainnya.

"Te-te-te.." Zimi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut yang terbuka seperti ikan.

"**Apa kalian melihat kedua kakiku?**" tanya sosok di hadapan mereka dengan nada yang cukup mengerikan.

"Te-te-te-te-TEKE-TEKE!" teriak Zimi yang akhirnya menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"**Teke-teke? Gue yang cantik dan kece badai begini dipanggil teke-teke? Papaan tuh? Menghina banget..**" ujar si hantu tiba-tiba sehingga membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Woy rambut bor, kenapa lu selalu gangguin sekolah kita?" tanya Gumiya tanpa perasaan.

"**Kenapa?! Masalah?! Salah sendiri lu sekolah disini!**" jawab hantu tersebut.

Miku, Luka, Zimi, dan Mikuo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat perseteruan antara si hantu langganan sekolah dengan Gumiya si ketua klub supernatural yang menganggap dirinya sebagai pemburu hantu.

"Ano.."

"Makanya kalau jalan tuh lihat-lihat!"

"**Eeeh.. gue kan waktu itu lagi ngejar temen gue!**"

"Setidaknya, lihat palang keretanya dong!"

"**Berarti salah keretanya! Gue mau lewat dia malah nabrak!**"

"Ano.."

"Kok malah nyalahin kereta?! Kereta kan nggak mungkin bisa berhenti mendadak! Lu kira angkot?!"

"**Seenggaknya kan masinisnya bisa berhentiin kereta! Kereta kan dikemudikan oleh masinis!**"

"WOY, GUE MAU NGOMONG NIH!"

Hening, Gumiya dan si hantu-yang ternyata narsis-berhenti bertengkar. Keduanya segera menatap Mikuo yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Apa?" tanya kelimanya serempak.

"Woy lu, rambut bor. Udah nape, relain aja kematian lu, repot amat sih?! Lagipula, sekeras apapun lu nyari kaki lu, tetep aja nggak akan ketemu! Wong kaki lu udah hancur kelindes kereta!" seru Mikuo dengan wajah jengkel.

Semua masih terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara. Gumiya dan si hantu memasang wajah cengo ketika mendengar Mikuo berbicara seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja si hantu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke atas pundak Gumiya.

"**Huhuhu.. lu emang bener. Tapi tetep aja gue nggak terima, padahal waktu itu gue udah mau lulus SMA, eh.. malah ketabrak. Gue cuma mau tahu, kaki gue ada dimana.. huhuhuhu. Kenapa nggak ada yang bisa ngertiin gue sih?**"

"Ya-ya elah mas bro. Gue kan udah bilang, kaki lu udah hancur kelindes kereta. H-A-N-C-U-R!" Mikuo menatap jijik si hantu yang kini berada di pundak Gumiya.

"**Ya udah deh, mau apa lagi.. huhuhuhu. Gue bakal pergi dari sini, maksud gue, dari dunia ini. Gue nyerah deh.. huhuhuhu. Selamat tinggal dunia.. huhuhuhu.**"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. selamat tinggal. Jangan balik lagi ye.." ujar Mikuo.

"**Huhuhu... selamat tinggal semuah. Gue cinta kalian, muaach!**"

Sekali lagi, Miku dan kawan-kawannya dibuat sweatdrop oleh tingkah si hantu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Kurasa.. aku akan gila jika harus bertemu hantu seperti dia lagi.." ujar Zimi yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kurasa.. aku akan segera membuang seragam ini.."

Semua tertawa melihat Gumiya yang membuka kemejanya yang telah ternodai oleh air mata darah si hantu. Kelimanya segera berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah berhasil mengusir hantu aneh berambut merah dengan model seperti bor tersebut.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Jum'at, 05 Oktober._**

Semua kembali tenang, anak-anak tak lagi takut jika mereka terpaksa pulang terlalu sore. Para warga sekitar pun tak lagi bersembunyi dalam rumah mereka masing-masing jika sore tiba. Guru-guru mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada Miku dan kawan-kawannya yang berhasil mengusir teke-teke langganan sekolah.

Klub supernatural-yang tak resmi-memberikan penghargaan pada ketua dan wakil ketua klub mereka. Gumiya dan Mikuo dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar seorang pemburu hantu.

Miku, Luka, dan Zimi menjadi seidikit tenang ketika mereka harus pulang sore akibat rapat OSIS.

"Kuharap tak akan ada lagi hantu aneh seperti dia.." gumam Luka.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu.." timpal Zimi.

Miku mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Luka. Sekali lagi ia melirik dua orang 'gila' yang sibuk berkoar-koar menceritakan pengalaman mereka ketika mereka tengah berusaha mengusir si hantu.

"Karena hantu itu berusaha melawan, kami terpaksa mengeluarkan senjata kami! Yaitu... bawang putih! Tak kusangka, bukan hanya vampire yang takut bawang putih, tapi si teke-teke juga! Hantu mengerikan itu langsung musnah begitu kami melemparinya dengan bawang putih!"

"WOAAHHH..."

Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Gumiya yang sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Betul! Sebelum kami lempari dia dengan bawang putih, teke-teke berusaha mengambil kaki Luka-hime yang dikiranya adalah kakinya. Jadi aku segera melindungi Luka-hime yang menangis ketakutan!" seru Mikuo.

"Huh, apanya? Bawang putih apanya? Yang kalian lakukan hanya saling mengejek bersama teke-teke, apalagi Gumiya, seandainya mereka melihatmu berteriak seperti wanita, itu pasti akan menyenangkan! Lagipula, aku tidak menangis, teke-teke juga tidak berusaha mengambil kakiku!" ujar Luka jengkel sambil bersedekap dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa sih?! Yang dikatakan Luka itu bohong! Bohong! Kami bertarung dengan teke-teke!" Gumiya berteriak dengan sangat bersemangat sampai menggebrak meja dengan sangat kencang.

"Bohong!" teriak Luka tak mau kalah.

"Diam kau Luka bodoh!"

"Gumiya..." ups, sepertinya Gumiya salah bicara, "kau panggil Luka-hime apa tadi?"

"E-eh, Mikuo.. ti-tidak kok, a-aku hanya ber-bercanda.." ujar Gumiya sedikit gugup.

_Duh, mati gue.. kenapa gue lupa kalau Mikuo cinta mati sama Luka sih?!_ batin Gumiya sedikit panik.

"Oh, cuma bercanda ya.. hehe, kukira beneran.."

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Senin, 25 November._**

Zimi membasuh wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, dikeringkannya wajahnya yang basah, lalu ia mulai menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sempurna.." gumam gadis berambut coklat lembut tersebut.

Zimi berbalik dan melangkah keluar toilet. Baru saja ia berbalik, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sosok gadis kecil di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zimi kaget ketika melihat gadis kecil tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban, hanya hening yang melanda. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Zimi pun segera kabur dari sana menuju kelasnya.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

"Itulah Hanako, beruntung Hanako tidak menempati sekolah kita.." ujar Gumiya, mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa Hanako itu, kau hebat Gumo-kun!" seru Gumi.

"Gumi, sudah kubilang, namaku itu Gumiya, bukan Gumo!"

"Ku-kurasa, Hanako ada disini.." ujar Zimi yang baru datang dan sempat mendengar percakapan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"EEEEHHHH?! YANG BENAR SAJA, ZIMI!"

Semua pun langsung heboh meminta penjelasan dari Zimi. Zimi pun menceritakan semuanya, tentang gadis kecil yang muncul tiba-tiba di toilet. Sebelum akhirnya Meito-sensei masuk untuk mengajar sehingga membuat cerita seru di antara mereka terhenti.

"Psst.. Zimi." Zimi menoleh, menatap Gumiya yang melemparkan segumpalan kertas ke arahnya.

_[Apa kau yakin yang kau lihat itu adalah Hanako?]_

Zimi tak membalas surat Gumiya, gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waw.. itu keren.. aku harus melihatnya juga." bisik Gumiya.

"Nakajima Gumiya." o-ow, sepertinya Gumiya mendapat masalah, "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Eh, etto.. Meito-sensei. Saya tidak sedang mengobrol-ups. Maksud saya, saya tidak melakukan apapun kok. Hehe.."

"Kerjakan halaman lima belas di papan tulis, Gumiya... se-mu-a-nya."

"EEEHHH?"

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Waktu istirahat, di dalam kelas.._**

"Nah, jadi.. dimana kau melihat Hanako?" tanya Mikuo.

"Toilet wanita, bilik ketiga."

"AKH! Toilet wanita, mana mungkin aku menyelidikinya kalau begitu!" seru Gumiya frustasi.

Miku dan Luka hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan di antara mereka bertiga. Keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Miku yang sibuk ber-sms ria dengan pacarnya dan Luka yang sibuk berkhayal.

"Kalau dari ciri-cirinya sih.. memang mirip Hanako." gumam Mikuo.

"Sebentar.. model rambutnya bagaimana?" selidik Gumiya.

"Um.. rambutnya diikat dua pendek."

"Lho kok? Setahuku Hanako itu rambutnya bob." ujar Gumiya.

"Halah.. mungkin Hanako ganti model kali. Rambut bob kan udah nggak jaman." celetuk Miku tiba-tiba.

"Pfft.. Hahaha. Kau benar Miku! Hahaha... hantu aja ngikutin trend! Hahaha.."

"Lu-Luka-hime.. kau cantik sekali saat tertawa."

"Diam kau Mikuo, kau mau aku hajar lagi heh?"

"Luka-hime, walaupun kau selalu menghajarku, hal itu tak akan mengurangi rasa cintaku.."

"Gyahahaha! Mikuo GOMBAL! Gyahahaha!"

Gumiya tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat perseteruan dua 'sejoli' nggak jadi itu. Dirinya tak menyangka Mikuo bisa jadi selebay dan segombal itu jika sudah bertemu Luka. Miku yang masih menggenggam handphone Sumsum Jagat Raya*-nya itu segera merekam kejadian tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan si Hanako?" tanya Zimi.

"Oh ya! Hanako!" seru Gumiya setelah berhenti tertawa, "sore nanti kita coba panggil Hanako keluar dari toilet, oke?"

"Terserah. Tapi aku tidak ikut, nanti sore aku ada kencan dengan BaKaito." kata Miku yang masih sibuk dengan handphone-nya, "oh.. Luki-niichan pasti suka video ini, 'perseteruan dua sejoli'!"

"Kau harus ikut Miku!" ujar Gumiya.

"Eeh.. aku kan tidak bisa, aku ada kencan dengan... kau mau apa dengan handphone-ku?!"

"Diam dulu.."

**_tuut.. tuut... tuut.._**

_"__Halo, Miku? Ada apa?"_

"Kaito! Etto, Gumiya yang meneleponmu, bukan aku.. hehehe." –Miku-

_"__Oh, Gumiya.. ada apa?"_

"Hohoho.. batalkan kencanmu dengan Miku ya!" –Gumiya-

"Gumiya! Apa-apaan kau?!" –Miku-

_"__Lho? Kenapa? Aku kan sudah janjian dengan Miku.."_

"Hohoho.. kami ada urusan." –Gumiya-

"Gumiya.. sudahlah.." –Mikuo-

_"__Urusan apa? Kalau tidak penting, Miku kan tidak perlu ikut.."_

"Ini penting.. pentiiiiiiiiiiiiing sekali." –Gumiya-

"Tidak kok! Ini tidak penting! Kaito, jemput aku jam empat nanti ya!" –Miku-

_"__Dengar? Miku saja tidak mau.."_

"Pokoknya batalkan!" –Gumiya-

**_Tuut.. tuut.. tuut.._**

"Gumiya! Apa-apaan kau?!" bentak Miku setelah Gumiya memutuskan telepon begitu saja.

"Kita itu kan pemburu hantu! Jadi kau harus ikut!" balas Gumiya.

"Aku bukan pemburu hantu.." celetuk Luka.

"Diam kau Luka. Urusin pacarmu sana!" bentak Gumiya pada Luka yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Pacar apaan? Aku kan masih _single_.." balas Luka datar.

"Sudahlah.. kalau Miku memang tidak bisa, tinggal batalkan saja.." ujar Zimi.

**_Mikuuuu-chaan! Kaito disini.. Kaito disini.. Mikuuuu-chaan! _**

"Eh? Itu nada dering ponselmu Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Khusus Kaito." ujar Miku pendek.

Semua pun terdiam, menunggu Miku yang kini tengah menjawab telepon dari Kaito. Gumiya yang sedikit bosan menunggu Miku pun turut memainkan handphone-nya. Mikuo cari-cari kesempatan dengan duduk di banku Miku yang tepat berada di sebelah Luka dan Zimi.

Miku memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah kesal.

"Ada apa Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Kaito membatalkan kencan kami. Alasannya sih karena adiknya, Kaiko, minta ditemani ke kota sebelah. Tapi menurutku, itu karena Gumiya mengancamnya." ujar Miku sambil menatap tajam Gumiya yang tengah bersiul sambil menatap langit.

"A-ah.. kurasa aku harus ke toilet dulu. Sampai jumpa.."

Gumiya pun segera melesat keluar kelas, menuju toilet. Menambah kecurigaan Miku pada pemuda berambut hijau lumut tersebut.

"Kurasa kau benar, mungkin saja Gumiya yang mengancam Kaito." celetuk Mikuo.

"Tumben kau setuju sama kita, biasanya ngebelain Gumiya.." ujar Miku, "hei, Gumiya meninggalkan handphone-nya! Kesempatan emas!"

Miku pun segera menyambar handphone merek Stupidfren** yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dengan cekatan Miku membuka-buka BBM milik Gumiya dan mencari kontak kekasihnya.

"Ketemu!" seru Miku.

Luka, Zimi, dan Mikuo pun segera merapat untuk ikut melihat isi _chatting_ Gumiya dengan Kaito.

"Bacain dong, Hatsune-san. Nggak keliatan nih..." ujar Mikuo.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Miku melemparkan handphone Gumiya ke papan tulis sehingga layarnya retak, dan dapat dipastikan handphone itu sudah wafat.

"Mi-Mii-chan.. kau.. kenapah?" tanya Zimi takut-takut.

"GUMIYA SIALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

**Koak.. koak..** (suara burung gagak)

Teriakan Miku pun membuat gagak-gagak yang tengah bertengger dengan manis di atas pohon terbang. Gumiya yang baru saja kembali dari toilet langsung berteriak histeris _plus_ lebay tatkala dirinya melihat handphone kesayangannya hancur tergeletak di lantai.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Selasa, 26 November._**

Pagi harinya, Miku yang masih _badmood_ gara-gara insiden kemarin menjadi sangat dingin terhadap Gumiya. Bahkan, handphone _touchscreen_ Gumiya yang dihancurkan olehnya, hanya ia gantikan dengan handphone mainan yang akan bernyanyi setiap nomornya ditekan.

Gumiya pun masih saja meratapi handphone lamanya meskipun keluarganya telah membelikan handphone baru untuknya. Semangatnya semakin _down_ ketika ia mengadu pada Kaito dan malah ditertawakan.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin berlebihan adalah sikap anak-anak grup supranatural-nggak resmi-yang kebangetan. Dengan lebaynya, mereka menyanyikan lagu galau dan berdoa untuk handphone sang kapten sambil mengeluarkan air mata kadal(?).

"Semoga, dengan ini.. handphone Taichou-sama dapat hidup tenang di surga.. Aamiin.."

"Aamiin.."

Meiko-sensei yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrope. Apalagi ketika bagian terakhir yang diakhiri oleh Lui diikuti kata-kata 'Aamiin..' oleh yang lainnya.

"Ehem.. anak-anak.. bisa kita mulai pelajarannya?" tanya Meiko-sensei.

Hasilnya? Nihil... anggota grup supranatural masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Nero sang ketua kelas pun tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan mereka. Hal itu membuat Mayu-sang wakil ketua kelas-menjadi kesal. Dan dengan satu tarikan nafas, Mayu berkata..

"Diamlah.. atau kupenggal kalian satu persatu.."

Sehingga membuat kelas menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Dapat kita ketahui, Mayu adalah seorang gadis sadis yang senang sekali membawa kapak dalam tasnya. Lalu, mengapa guru-guru tidak melarangnya? Mau bagaimana lagi, si kembar Kagamine saja mengendarai perata jalanan ke sekolah. Ditambah lagi, ayah Mayu adalah pemilik sekolah ini. _Mendokusai..._

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Lima jam setelahnya..._**

Crypton Future Academy dihebohkan dengan berita terbunuhnya salah seorang siswinya. Mayatnya ditemukan menggantung di toilet wanita bilik ketiga. Polisi menyatakan bahwa ini adalah kasus bunuh diri, namun beberapa orang yang dekat dengan si korban mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan.

Apa yang terjadi di kelas XI-C? Tak ada suara dari sana, semua hening. Tunggu, kurasa tidak, ada satu suara yang terdengar. Suara tangisan seorang gadis. Mari kita lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.. _hiks.. hiks.. _kurasa.. kurasa.. cerita tentang.. tentang Hanako benar-benar ada.. _hiks.. hiks.._"

Yuzuki Yukari menangis sambil berusaha menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kepada teman-temannya yang sekarang tengah mengelilingi dirinya.

**_Flashback, setengah jam sebelum kehebohan terjadi.._**

_Gumi yang saat itu tengah berada di luar toilet tampak tidak sabar. Yap, gadis itu tengah menunggu temannya yang sejak tadi belum juga keluar dari toilet._

_"__Lama.." gumam gadis tersebut sambil mondar-mandir di depan pintu toilet._

_Megpoid Gumi, seorang gadis yang benci menunggu. Berkali-kali gadis tersebut melirik jam tangannya, seakan-akan khawatir kematian akan-maaf.. salah skenario-seakan-akan khawatir bel berdering kapan saja._

_Berkali-kali pula Gumi melongokkan kepalanya kedalam toilet. Namun sepertinya, teman yang tengah ditunggunya tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan keluar._

_Karena kesal terlalu lama menunggu, Gumi pun memasuki toilet. Bingung, yap, gadis itu bingung. Di bilik mana temannya berada? Masalahnya, ada tiga bilik toilet yang tampak diisi oleh orang. Yakni, bilik ketiga, kelima, dan keenam._

_Akhirnya, Gumi pun berjalan perlahan menuju bilik ketiga. Baru saja ia akan mengetuk pintunya, dirinya kembali teringat akan cerita Gumiya tentang hantu toilet. Namun, bukan Megpoid Gumi namanya jika ia menjadi takut._

_Dengan segenap keberanian yang terkumpul dalam dirinya, Gumi mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali._

_"__Yuki.. apa kau ada di dalam?" tanya gadis tersebut sambil menggumamkan panggilan kesayangannya terhadap teman yang tengah ditunggunya._

_"__Ya, aku ada di dalam.."_

_Gumi mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh akan suara yang menyahut panggilannya._

_"__Yuki.. kenapa suaramu jadi seperti suara anak kecil?"_

_Tak ada yang menjawab, pintu di hadapan Gumi terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis kecil itu segera menarik tangan Gumi untuk memasuki bilik toilet yang sama dengannya itu. Seakan tersihir, Gumi pun tak melawan sama sekali._

_._

_._

_Diwaktu yang bersamaan, seorang gadis berambut ungu baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet kelima karena mendengar panggilan dari temannya. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia melihat temannya memasuki bilik ketiga toilet tersebut._

_"__Gumi?" Yukari pun segera mendatangi bilik ketiga yang tertutup. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.."_

_Tak ada jawaban, Yukari pun mendorong pelan pintu bilik tersebut. Pintu terbuka sedikit membuat Yukari mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yukari segera membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar sambil berkata.._

_"__Gumi kau sedang ap- KYAAAAAA!"_

_Dan sejak saat itulah kehebohan terjadi.._

**_End of flashback.._**

Selesai bercerita, Yukari menangis semakin kencang. Bahunya berguncang hebat. Piko yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Yukari untuk menenangkannya. Gumiya mengerutkan keningnya. Pemuda tersebut berpikir, sejak kapan Hanako merubah namanya menjadi Yuki? Setahunya, Hanako akan muncul jika seseorang berkata "Hanako-san, apakah kau ada di dalam?" bukan "Yuki.. apa kau ada di dalam?".

Seingatnya, hantu toilet legenda Jepang hanya memiliki satu nama, yakni Hanako. Apa mungkin hantu toilet di sekolahnya memiliki nama yang berbeda? Dari _Toire no Hanako _menjadi _Toire no Yuki_?

"Aneh.." bisik Gumiya.

Entah mengapa dirinya merasa bahwa kehidupannya selalu dipenuhi oleh misteri. Tunggu, bukankah ini adalah tugas seorang ketua klub supranatural untuk menyelidiki keanehan yang terjadi akibat hantu? Gumiya tersenyum, inilah saatnya beraksi kembali!

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Kediaman keluarga Nakajima.._**

"Begitulah.. apa kalian setuju?" tanya Gumiya ketika dirinya sedang mengadakan rapat kecil-kecilan bersama keempat teman dekatnya.

Yah.. dibanding mendiskusikan masalah kehantuan(?) bersama anggota klubnya, Gumiya lebih suka mendiskusikannya bersama Miku, Zimi, Luka, dan Mikuo. Kenapa? Karena Miku, Zimi, dan Luka adalah orang-orang yang paling sering terlibat misteri tentang hantu. Sedangkan Mikuo? Itu karena Mikuo adalah wakil ketua sekaligus sahabat yang paling dipercayainya.

"Entahlah... tapi... aku merasa aneh." gumam Luka.

Hening kembali, tak ada yang berbicara. Semua menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata Luka yang ganjal barusan.

"Lihat foto gadis ini?" tanya Luka sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya pada teman-temannya.

"Bukankah ini foto Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya Mikuo.

"Bukan Kiyoteru-sensei, tapi gadis di sebelahnya!"

Gumiya menatap Luka, meminta penjelasan.

"Namanya Kaai Yuki.. sahabat Kiyoteru-sensei sewaktu TK. Yuki meninggal lima puluh lima tahun yang lalu, ketika Kiyoteru-sensei masih berumur lima tahun. Dan kalian tahu mayatnya ditemukan dimana?"

"Kamar.. mandi..?" gumam Gumiya.

"Tepat sekali. Kamar mandi! Dan sejak kapan legenda _Toire no Hanako_ muncul?"

"Lima puluh empat tahun yang lalu.. astaga!" seru Mikuo.

"Benar. Setahun setelah kematian Kaai Yuki. Seorang gadis SMA pernah melihat arwahnya, gadis itu melihat arwah Yuki sebagai seorang anak TK berambut bob karena saat itu, arwah Yuki bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Dan saat itulah, si gadis mengarang cerita tentang _Toire no Hanako_**." **Luka pun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan helaan nafas.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Kaai Yuki?" selidik Gumiya.

"Kiyoteru-sensei yang menceritakannya padaku ketika tanpa sengaja aku menemukan fotonya semasa kecil dan aku bertanya." jawab Luka enteng.

"Lalu.. tentang _Toire no Hanako_?" tanya Zimi.

"Miku.. kau ingat ketika setahun yang lalu kita pernah berpapasan dengan tante-tante mabuk?" tanya Luka.

Miku terdiam, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.. kejadian malam itu...

**_Flashback, jam delapan malam..._**

_Tawa ceria terdengar dari dua orang gadis kelas tiga SMP malam itu. Keduanya tampak mengobrol ringan sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa. Keduanya bernama, Miku dan Luka. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari rumah sahabat mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok._

_Namun, tak mereka sangka.. makan waktu tiga jam untuk mengerjakannya._

_"__Lalu, Luka kapan kau akan.."_

_"__Ah.. gadis manis.."_

_Kata-kata Miku terpotong oleh suara seorang wanita saat itu. Miku dan Luka pun menoleh, menatap seorang wanita berparas cantik yang tampak mabuk._

_"__Apa kalian tidak takut.. hik? Sudah malam.. hik.. lho."_

_"__Etto.. kami baru saja pulang dari mengerjakan tugas kelompok." ujar Luka jujur._

_"__Tugas kelom.. hik.. pok ya.. jadi ingat masa SMA dulu, hik. Kalian tahu.. hik? Tentang hantu toilet?"_

_"__Se-sedikit.." jawab Miku._

_"__Akulah.. hik.. yang menciptakan cerita tersebut.. hik. Saat itu.. ketika aku.. hik.. sedang pergi ke toilet aku bertemu.. hik.. dengan seorang gadis kecil yang.. hik.. mengerikan di kamar mandi... hik.."_

_Bruk.._

_Miku dan Luka memandang jijik pada wanita mabuk yang kini pingsan tersebut. Bingung, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Mana mungkin mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan wanita aneh ini. Durhaka namanya!_

_"__Maaf, kalau sedang mabuk, dia memang suka bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang hantu toilet.." tepat disaat seperti itu seorang wanita bercepol dua datang. "Maaf karena telah membuat kalian ketakutan.."_

_"__Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.." ujar Miku._

_Si wanita bercepol tersebut pun pergi bersama wanita yang pertama menggunakan mobil miliknya. Saling berpandangan bingung, Miku dan Luka segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.._

**_End of flashback._**

"Tapi belum tentu cerita itu benar, wanita itu kan sedang mabuk.." bantah Miku.

"Aku punya seorang tante, yang rumahnya berada di sebelah rumah wanita mabuk itu. Dan... kebetulan, dulu, dia dan tanteku itu sekelas." ujar Luka. "Bagaimana? Mau kita selidiki?"

Tak ada jawaban, hening melanda kembali. Sebelum akhirnya, Gumiya tersenyum aneh sambil berkata..

"Ayo, petualangan menunggu kita.."

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Perumahan Tori._**

"Kau yakin rumah ini?" tanya Miku ragu.

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan kalau tidak salah.. namanya adalah.. Risa? Rima? Ri.. Rie! Ya, Rie!" ujar Luka.

"Ayo kita pastikan.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Gumiya segera menekan bel rumah berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Tak ada yang keluar, Gumiya pun menekan kembali bel rumah tersebut. Lalu keluarlah seorang wanita berambut hitam agak berantakan.

"Maaf, apa benar ini adalah rumah nona Rie?" tanya Zimi.

"Oh, maaf anak-anak. Nona Rie sudah pindah sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Sekarang rumah ini adalah milik saya." ujar wanita tersebut.

"Ah, begitu ya.. maaf mengganggu, terimakasih." Miku dan kawan-kawannya pun segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana, Luka?" tanya Mikuo bingung setelah wanita berambut hitam tadi kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita.."

"Luka? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Luk pun menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit jengkel karena kata-katanya terpotong. Namun setelah menoleh ke belakang, dahi Luka berkerut. Memandang wanita bercepol di hadapannya.

"Akikoroid-neechan!" seru Luka.

**oo Ghost at School oo**

"Benar, dulunya saya adalah teman sekelas Rie. Dan tentang pengarang cerita _Toire no Hanako_.. seingat saya, memang Rie lah yang mengarangnya." jelas Akikoroid.

"Begitu ya.. um.. tante, apa tante tahu rumah Rie sekarang?" tanya Gumiya.

Akikoroid beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju sebuah rak kecil di ruangan itu. Lalu kembali lagi ke tempat Gumiya dan kawan-kawannya duduk.

"Ini, Rie sempat berpamitan dengan saya saat itu. Dan kebetulan dia memberikan alamat rumahnya yang baru." ujar wanita bercepol tersebut sambil memberikan secarik kertas kepada Gumiya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan segera pergi kesana, terimakasih atas infonya, Akikoroid-nee.. dan, terimakasih juga atas tehnya." Luka pun berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Ayo teman-teman.."

"Terimakasih banyak, tante.." sahut yang lainnya.

"Ah, sama-sama... kapan-kapan, datang lagi ya.."

**oo Ghost at School oo**

"Gumiya.. apa alamat yang kau bacakan itu benar?" tanya Luka.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak buta huruf tahu!" ujar Gumiya.

Kini, mereka tengah berada di depan sebuah rumah bergaya victoria, yang dekat dengan hutan. Mereka yang sudah terlalu penasaran, segera pergi kesini setelah pulang dari rumah tante Luka.

"Lebih baik, kita coba dulu.." ujar Miku sambil menekan bel.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang wanita berambut _honeyblonde_ dari rumah tersebut.

"Maaf, apa benar ini kediaman nona Rie?" tanya Zimi.

"Ah, ya.. benar. Saya sendiri adalah Rie." ujar wanita tersebut.

"Ano.. ada yang ingin kami tanyakan.. tentang.."

"Masuklah dulu.." sahut Rie, memotong kata-kata Mikuo.

.

.

.

"_Toire no Hanako_?"

"Ya, tante saya, Akikoroid-neechan. Mengatakan bahwa anda adalah pengarang cerita hantu tersebut. Apakah itu benar?" tanya Luka.

"Benar, saat itu aku melihat sosok hantu anak kecil. Karena iseng, akhirnya kubuat cerita tentang hantu toilet sekolah. Dan tak kusangka, cerita itu telah menyebar kemana-mana.." ujar Rie. "Kebetulan, teman adikku, bilang begini. 'Mungkin saja yang dilihat kakak adalah arwah sahabatku yang meninggal di toilet'."

"Apa.. anak yang mengatakkan itu bernama Kiyoteru?" tanya Gumiya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ah.. tidak-tidak. Kebetulan Kiyoteru adalah guru kami, dan beliau pernah bercerita tentang sahabatnya yang meninggal dunia di toilet." ujar Gumiya.

"Begitu ya.." gumam Rie. "Tapi.. kenapa kalian menanyakan hal ini?"

"Misteri terjadi di sekolah kami, dan itu ada hubungannya dengan _Toire no Hanako_. Kami hanya ingin menyelidikinya, karena salah satu teman kami telah menjadi korban." jelas Miku.

"Oh ya, ya. Kasus bunuh diri seorang siswi Crypton Future Academy. Aku turut berduka cita..." kata Rie.

"Tidak, itu bukan kasus bunuh diri! Tapi.. pembunuhan.." ujar Mikuo.

"Pembunuhan?"

"Ya, pembunuhan..."

Dan Gumiya pun segera menceritakan semuanya kembali...

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Rabu, 27 November._**

"Jadi.. bagaimana? Apa rencana kita?" tanya Mikuo pada keempat temannya.

"Kurasa kita masih harus mengorek info lebih dalam dari Kiyoteru-sensei. Sebaiknya kita cari tahu dulu permasalahan yang terjadi di antara Yuki dan Kiyoteru-sensei.." ujar Miku.

"Maksudmu? Kita masih harus bertanya ini-itu pada Kiyoteru-sensei?" tanya Gumiya tak mengerti.

"Benar. Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum Yuki meninggal." kata Miku.

"Kalau begitu kita temui Kiyoteru-sensei sekarang!" seru Zimi.

"Kiyoteru-sensei hari ini tidak masuk, katanya sih sedang tidak enak badan. Lebih baik kita datangi saja rumahnya nanti.." ujar Luka.

.

.

.

Waktu silih berganti. Hari sudah mulai sore. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Matahari mulai bersembunyi. Setetes air terjatuh, manandakan bahwa sang langit tak dapat membendung tangisannya terlalu lama.

Miku memandang jendela dengan perasaan jengkel, pasalnya, ia dan keempat kawannya terjebak di sekolah gara-gara Mikuo yang pergi ke toilet terlalu lama. Helaan nafas panjang kembali keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Kalau saja hujan tidak turun dengan deras, mungkin saja mereka bisa pulang sekarang. Sayangnya, dewi fortuna tidak sedang memihaknya kali ini.

"Psst.. Miku!"

Miku berbalik, menatap keempat temannya yang kini bersembunyi.

"Cepat sembunyi!" bisik Gumiya sedikit keras.

Walaupun dirinya masih merasa bingung, Miku hanya menurut saja. Gadis itu ikut bersembunyi bersama teman-temannya. Baru saja Miku akan bertanya mengapa mereka harus bersembunyi, jawabannya segera ia temukan.

Bayangan seseorang muncul, memasuki kelasnya. Mata Miku terbelalak ketika ia mengetahui siapa orang itu. Orang yang baru saja akan mereka interogasi. Dia adalah... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kiyoteru-sensei.

Apa yang dilakukan pria itu disini? Miku tak tahu. Bahkan ketika dirinya memandang Gumiya meminta jawaban, pemuda berambut hijau lumut tersebut hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ikuti dia.." bisik Luka memberi perintah.

Mereka berlima pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Mengikuti Kiyoteru yang kini berjalan perlahan di koridor. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Bahkan kelimanya sengaja melepas sepatu masing-masing agar suara langkah kaki mereka teredam.

"Dia pergi ke ruang guru.." bisik Mikuo.

Benar saja. Kiyoteru segera memasuki ruang guru tanpa menutup pintunya kembali.

"Langsung kita tanyakan saja.." bisik Zimi.

Semua mengangguk setuju. Kelimanya segera memasuki ruang guru tanpa suara. Tampak Kiyoteru yang terlihat tengah mencari-cari sesuatu dalam loker di ruangan tersebut.

"Kiyoteru-sensei, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Miku.

Kiyoteru memekik kaget. Tumpukkan kertas yang didekapnya terjatuh, berserakan dimana-mana.

"Ka-kalian sendiri? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kiyoteru balik.

"Sensei tidak sedang melakukan tindak kejahatan kan? Kalau kami, ini gara-gara hujan deras di luar sana. Ditambah lagi, kami lupa membawa payung." ujar Gumiya.

"Ha-ha.. tidak kok, aku tidak sedang melakukan tindak kejahatan. Tadinya aku ingin menyelidiki kasus kematian Gum- ups."

"Sensei?"

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang.. tidak baik jika kalian terus berada disini. Lagipula, hujan tampaknya sudah reda."

"Tapi kita memiliki tujuan yang sama, sensei!" seru Mikuo.

"Kalian.."

"Kami mendapat laporan dari Yukari, bahwa Gumi meninggal setelah memanggil dirinya di toilet. Lalu, kami dan Yukari curiga, pembunuhnya adalah hantu toilet. _Toire no Hanako_." ujar Gumiya.

"Aku juga memiliki pendapat yang sama. Tapi, Yukari tak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku.."

"Lalu, mengapa sensei berpendapat, Gumi meninggal bukan karena bunuh diri?" tanya Miku.

"Aku cukup dekat dengannya. Rumah kami bersebrangan. Dan setahuku, Gumi adalah anak baik. Dia justru benci orang yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri. Lalu, Gumi juga tidak pernah punya masalah yang membuatnya merasa tertekan. Jadi kupikir, ini adalah kasus pembunuhan." jelas Kiyoteru. "Awalnya aku curiga pembunuhnya adalah Yukari, tetapi, Yukari adalah sahabat Gumi sejak SD. Mereka saling percaya dan lagi, Yukari adalah anak yang penakut. Aku sangsi jika Yukari adalah pembunuhnya.."

"Dan kami juga sudah mendapatkan banyak info, entah berguna atau tidak." ujar Luka. "Sensei, apa yang terjadi sebelum Yuki-san ditemukan meninggal di toilet?"

Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hujan yang kembali turun dengan deras membuat keadaan terasa semakin mencekam. Lalu...

"Dulu, Yuki memiliki suatu masalah..." ujar Kiyoteru.

**_Flashback. Kiyoteru's POV._**

_Dulu, aku dan Yuki adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Kami selalu bersama. Sampai suatu hari, orang tua Yuki meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Yuki merasa sangat terpukul saat itu, tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya padaku._

_Yuki selalu tersenyum setiap kali aku bertanya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Walau umur kami baru lima tahun, Yuki adalah gadis yang kuat. Sikapnya sangat dewasa dibandingkan aku saat itu._

_Tanpa sadar, tumbuh rasa suka dalam diriku. Suka, ya, seorang bocah berumur lima tahun telah jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri._

_Aku kagum pada Yuki yang masih bisa menjalani harinya dengan ceria meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa sedih. Lalu suatu hari.._

_._

_._

_._

_Kriing.. kriing.._

_Aku yang tengah membaca buku di sofa memandang malas handphone ayahku di meja. Handphone itu terus berdering. Namun aku selalu mengabaikannya. Dan ini sudah yang kelima kalinya._

_Meskipun masih merasa jengkel, aku segera menyambar handphone itu dan membukanya. Ada lima pesan dari nomor asing yang tampak di layar handphone itu._

_Aku pun membukanya lalu membacanya. Mataku membulat sempurna, kelima pesan itu berasal dari Yuki. Dan sepertinya dia sedang berada dalam masalah._

**_Aku ada di sekolah, tolong aku Kiyoteru!_**

_Sebaris kalimat dari pesan terakhir itu membuatku segera menuju ke sekolah. Aku sengaja membawa handphone ayahku, karena itulah yang diperintahkan olehnya. Ayah memiliki dua handphone, yang satunya lagi ia tinggalkan di rumah untuk kupakai jika ada apa-apa._

_Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku dengan kecepatan maksimal. Sekolah, aku harus kesana! Yuki dalam bahaya!_

_._

_._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menjatuhkan sepedaku di halaman sekolah. Keadaan sangat sepi saat itu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Entah mengapa sifat penakutku hilang begitu saja. Nyawa Yuki yang paling penting!_

_Aku mencari kesana kemari, ke setiap ruang kelas. Tak ada petunjuk, ini membuatku bingung. Kemana Yuki? Apa dia sedang mempermainkan aku? Tapi, hei, apa itu?_

_Aku berlari, mendekati sebuah benda yang tak asing lagi di mataku. Tas milik Yuki! Dan isinya kosong, seingatku, Yuki selalu menyimpan uang pemberian orang tuanya di situ. Ya, tas merah ini adalah tas kesayangan Yuki. Yuki selalu menjaga tas ini dengan baik._

_Tapi sekarang? Tas ini rusak, seakan-akan tas ini telah dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Aku pun ingat, tas ini ada kuncinya! Itulah yang membuat Yuki menyayangi tasnya._

_Aku berdiri, menggendong tas itu dan kembali berlari mencari Yuki. Dan tepat saat itu.. aku melihat sesuatu. Cair dan sedikit kental. Baunya anyir, warnany merah pekat. Itu adalah... DARAH?!_

_Tapi, darah siapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku tak tahu, aku pun segera mengikuti jejak darah itu. Jejak darah itu menuntunku menuju toilet. Tapi, sebagian lantai toilet itu hancur, seperti baru saja dipukul dengan keras mengunakan palu atau kapak. Membuat tanah di bawahnya terlihat._

_Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Di bilik ketiga toilet yang terbuka itu, tampak sesuatu. Sebuah... kepala yang terkulai lemas di sebelah handphone yang sudah hancur. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mual. Aku lari dari situ, aku takut, aku tak ingin melihatnya._

_Kepala itu, adalah kepala Yuki. Tapi tubuhnya tak ada. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

**_End of flashback and Kiyoteru's POV._**

Miku dan teman-temannya bergidik ngeri. Kelimanya tak menyangka, Kiyoteru pernah mengalami hal itu.

"Dulunya, Crypton Future Academy adalah sebuah TK. Tapi, sejak kejadian itu, mereka merubuhkan TK-ku dan membangun SMA ini." ujar Kiyoteru.

"Lalu.. soal arwah Yuki yang gentayangan itu... mungkin saja..."

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Kamis, 28 November._**

Prak! Prak! Prak!

Miku, Luka, Zimi, Gumiya, dan Mikuo berkumpul. Bersama para guru dan pemilik sekolah di toilet wanita lantai satu. Seorang pria berseragam layaknya polisi tengah menggenggam kapak saat itu. Menghancurkan lantai toilet tersebut.

"Gali sekarang!" perintah si polisi pemegang kapak pada anak buahnya.

Mereka pun segera menggali tanah yang berada di bawah toilet tersebut. Miku memandang Kiyoteru yang kelihatannya akan menangis saat itu. Ya, inilah rencana mereka kemarin. Menghancurkan dan menggali tanah yang berada di bawah toilet ini.

"Angkat! Angkat!"

Hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Sehingga keadaan ini tak akan membuat para siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong melihatnya.

"Gumiya.. kau benar.." gumam Kiyoteru.

**_Flashback, yesterday, when Gumiya and his friends is talking.._**

_"__Begitulah.." ujar Gumiya._

_"__Apa kau yakin tubuh Yuki ada di bawah toilet itu?" tanya Kiyoteru._

_"__Kurasa begitu, mungkin Yuki-san gentayangan di toilet sebenarnya ingin meminta tolong. Dan soal Gumi, sensei.. seperti apa sosok pembunuh itu?"_

_"__Dulu, ketika pembunuh itu telah tertangkap.. wajahnya seperti... seperti... astaga!" pekik Kiyoteru._

_"__Jadi begitu, ketika Gumi datang dan bertanya 'Yuki.. apa kau ada di dalam?'. Yuki-san mengira Gumi adalah si pembunuh karena wajah mereka mirip? Begitu?" ujar Miku._

_"__Benar.. itulah maksudku.." kata Gumiya._

**_End of flashback.._**

Luka menutup mulutnya mual. Pasalnya, kini di hadapan mereka terbaring tubuh seseorang tanpa kepala. Dan itu sangat menjijikan. Ditambah lagi, beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah tak memiliki daging dan kulit, hanya menyisakan tulang yang mulai hancur. Itulah tubuh seorang Kaai Yuki. Sahabat dari Hiyama Kiyoteru.

Miku memandang sensei-nya itu sambil mengelus punggungnya. Ya, Kiyoteru kini membalikkan tubuhnya. Menempelkan keningnya ke dinding toilet dengan air mata yang menetes.

Zimi memandang sendu sensei-nya. Gadis ini berpikir, jika ia yang mengalami kejadian seperti Kiyoteru, mungkin saja ia lebih memilih mati. Entahlah, Zimi bingung sekaligus sedih. Zimi tak pernah melihat sensei-nya menangis seperti ini.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kerja sama kalian anak-anak.." ujar kepala kepolisian tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Gumiya.

"Sama-sama.." balas Gumiya sambil memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Entah mengapa, pemuda ini merasa tak pantas untuk tersenyum bangga seperti biasanya disaat sensei-nya sendiri sedang sangat terpukul. Dan akhirnya, satu misteri kembali terselesaikan...

**oo Ghost at School oo**

**_Rabu, 20 Desember._**

Hari-hari telah berlalu. Kiyoteru juga sudah mulai mengajar kembali. Miku dan kawan-kawannya kembali menjadi sosok yang ceria. Apalagi kini mereka tengah melakukan darma wisata ke puncak.

Gumiya dan Mikuo kini tengah mengobrol seru diselingi tawa bersama Miku, Luka, dan Zimi. Kelimanya duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kadang-kadang mereka bernyanyi dengan sangat kencang, meramaikan bis yang mereka naiki. Belum lagi, candaan-candaan yang keluar dari mulut Kiyoteru dan Iroha yang memang dekat dengan kelimanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hantu toilet itu? Sejak kejadian dua puluh delapan November lalu, Yuki tak lagi menampakkan diri di toilet. Hal itu membuat seluruh murid CFA menghela nafas lega. Ya, berterima kasihlah kepada Gumiya dan kawan-kawannya yang berhasil memecahkan misteri ini.

"Kuharap kita akan bertemu dengan suatu misteri lagi.."ujar Mikuo.

"Sepertinya menarik!" sahut Gumiya.

"Kalau aku sih tidak mau. Kurasa menghadapi dua hantu sekolah sudah cukup." celetuk Luka, disambut anggukan Miku dan Zimi.

"Dua hantu sekolah? Apa kalian juga yang mengusir teke-teke dari sekolah?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Ya, dan kami tak menyangka. Teke-teke berambut bor itu adalah hantu yang narsis." kata Zimi, membuat semuanya kembali tertawa.

"Lalu, kalau kalian bertemu dengan misteri lagi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Kiyoteru lagi.

"Tentu saja akan kami hadapi." ujar kelimanya kompak.

"Meskipun aku sedikit malas.." kata Miku.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal misteri. Di puncak tempat persinggahan kita nanti selama enam hari katanya ada misteri lho.." celetuk Iroha.

"Benarkah sensei? Misteri apa?" tanya Gumiya dan Mikuo antusias.

"Wanita salju yang selalu mengganggu ketika badai salju datang..." jawab Iroha dengan wajah yang dibuat semisterius mungkin. Membuat Gumiya dan Mikuo tersenyum lebar.

"Misteriiii... KAMI DATANG!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_X-THE END-X_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

***** **Sumsum Jagat Raya ****_: Pelesetan ngaco dari Samsung Galaxy. XDD_**

****** **Stupidfren ****_: Pelesetan dari Smartfren. XC_**

**_Nah.. selesai sudah fanfic oneshot terpanjang dari saya. Baru kali ini saya bikin fanfic oneshot sepanjang fanfic multichap XD. Terimakasih kepada para readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic nggak jelas ini. Dan... yap, fanfic ini nggak to be continue. Cuma sampai situ aja XD, maaf bagi yang kecewa. Dan maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang menohok(?) hati._**

**_Oh ya, satu lagi. Cerita ini diambil dari hantu legenda Jepang yang terkenal. Toire no Hanako dan Teke-Teke. Tapi sejarahnya diubah. Dan yang berada dalam fanfic ini hanyalah hiburan belaka. Bukan cerita sesungguhnya dari Toire no Hanako ataupun Teke-Teke._**

**_Arigatou Gozaimasu. Jaa~_**


End file.
